


Front Porch Step

by itsourvelocity



Series: Drown [3]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Domestic, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, Light Angst, M/M, Post-Break Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 00:41:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13423053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsourvelocity/pseuds/itsourvelocity
Summary: Youngjae couldn't have done this without him.





	Front Porch Step

**Author's Note:**

> The final part of my 'Drown' Series! Had a lot of fun with this one as it is a lot more fluffy than the other parts. There's still a decent amount of angst tho ofc I can't write anything other than angst lets be real. Enjoy!  
> I would recommend reading the other parts first but if you don't want to, tl;dr Jaebum cheats, Youngjae confronts him and they break up.

Youngjae groaned as someone urged him awake by not so gently sitting him up and slapping his back. He opened his eyes and mumbled something incoherent before slumping back down on the bed, unwilling to start the day.    
“Youngjae-ah! Wake up, we have plans, remember?”

He sighed as he turned around to face the voice, squinting up at a face he had got to know quite well over the past 6 months or so. 

\------

When they got back to Mark’s apartment, Youngjae was a mess, to put it simply. They had been driving for about two minutes before the dam broke and Youngjae had tears flowing down his face, paired with sobs ripping from his throat, his chest heaving with the sheer power of the cries.

Mark had just rubbed his knee reassuringly, for he knew that no words could help Youngjae at that moment. At the apartment, Mark just held Youngjae, cradling his head like a child whilst the younger buried his face in his chest. Once the sobs turned into quieter, less violent sniffles, Mark lowered them both onto the couch, the grip on Youngjae never wavering and he held him like that until they both had drifted off to sleep.

He was like that for days, unsurprisingly considering he and Jaebum were together for quite a while. And Mark could do nothing to help apart from giving him reassuring glances and offering a shoulder to cry on. Soon though, he began to get better and only cried at night, when he longed for the warmth of a body buried into his side and the weight of a muscular arm around his waist. That was the time when Mark felt the most helpless; hearing Youngjae try to muffle his cries through the thin walls in between the two bedrooms.

\------

He muttered a barely coherent good morning before reaching a hand up and pulling his lover in by the nape of his neck and planting a soft kiss on his lips. It was short after all Youngjae had just woken up and as much as he loved kissing his boyfriend’s soft lips, he was still somewhat self-conscious of his morning breath, but it was pleasant nonetheless. He ran his fingers through soft, yet messy dark red hair and sighed in content, ever so thankful that he had Mark in his life.

They seemed to be in a daze, neither one of them speaking, just gazing at each other in content and basking in each others company. It was so disgustingly cliche, but neither of them seemed to mind. Mark quickly pecked Youngjae’s cheek, before moving off the bed, forcing his lover to follow his actions.

He went to their shared wardrobe and grabbed them both some clothes for the day, placing them on the bed and dragging a still sleep-dazed Youngjae to their en-suite bathroom, and stepping into the shower after removing the boxers he had slept in and encouraging Youngjae to do the same. The sight of the water droplets tumbling down Mark’s strong back woke Youngjae out of his sleepy state, as he quickly took off his clothing and stepped into the shower, wrapping his arms around Mark’s slim waist and rubbing his hands along his torso.

\------

Youngjae couldn’t have done this without Mark.

He had been Youngjae’s rock throughout, never disregarding the younger’s feelings. Even when Youngjae would wake him in the early hours of the morning, with tear tracks on his face, skin a blotchy red and making soft snuffles, he would just simply shift over to the side of the bed and lift up the covers, silently inviting him to join, to which the other man hurriedly accepted, seeking the warmth the other could provide.

Despite all the tears during the night, Youngjae was relatively back to normal during the day, always greeting Mark in the morning with a bright smile and a steaming cup of coffee.

They had become even closer throughout the course of Youngjae’s stay at Mark’s and the elder could pinpoint the exact moment he realised that the feelings he had for Youngjae were no longer platonic. They had been reminiscing about old memories they shared when Mark recalled one that ended up with tears trickling down Youngjae’s face. The tears themselves were nothing new, for he had seen them way too many times over the past month or so, ever since Youngjae and Jaebum had broken up. But this time, the tears were not accompanied by a heaving chest and loud sobs, but with shaking shoulders and a deafening laugh. He had not laughed like that in what seemed like years.

It was in that moment, in between laughs when they were both gasping for breath from laughing so hard that Mark decided that he would do anything for Youngjae to laugh like that again. Shit, he was in love.

And unbeknownst to him, Youngjae was thinking the exact same thing.

\------

After they had showered and got dressed, they went to the kitchen to grab a quick breakfast, the couple set off to run some generic errands. No matter how trivial and boring the tasks needed to be done were, they always found each others company more than enjoyable. They could be locked in an empty room for all they cared, as long as they were together they were perfectly satisfied.

They went in Mark’s car to the supermarket to pick up some groceries, making idle conversation as the radio played softly in the background. Mark’s hand only ever left his knee when he had to use the gear stick, otherwise, he was constantly rubbing at his leg with the pad of his thumb. It had become some sort of tradition ever since Youngjae and Jaebum’s break up, and he knew the former appreciated it.

When they arrived at the grocery store, Youngjae got up their shopping list as Mark got the trolley and together they walked through the aisles, collecting various necessities; instant ramen, milk, bread and condoms- _ “Don’t forget the condoms, Youngjae! You know what size I am, right?” Mark had said with a smirk and a wink, to which Youngjae had flushed a pretty pink before hitting Mark’s chest and scolding him for being so loud.  _ It was all so blissfully domestic and Youngjae loved it so much. He and Jaebum had rarely done this, with the other being so busy with work and well, his extracurricular activities, if you will. So that's why he was understandably shocked when the pair rounded the corner to the bakery section, laughing about something unimportant, only to find none other than Im Jaebum, reading the back of a packet of cookies, trolley full of various groceries and standing about 10 feet in front of them.

\------

Despite the fact that the younger had stopped crying over his ex-boyfriend weeks ago, he still made his way into Mark’s bed each night. Except for this time he never went to his bed in the first place, instead opting to crawl under his covers at the same time as him, drifting off to sleep together with their limbs intertwined and breathing synchronised.

Physical affection just seemed to be a part of their friendship, so it felt right when their lips finally met one day, and they transitioned from best friends to lovers. It was hardly different, aside from the less PG side of things, and they were happy.

Mark took Youngjae out on their first official date a week after their first kiss, dinner and a movie. It was all very cliche, but it just felt right. It made sense.

And yes, despite how inseparable and in love the two men were, there were still some rough patches. After what Jaebum had done, Youngjae was still slightly hesitant to trust Mark fully, even though the elder had given him no reason to. After all, when the man whom you thought was the love of your life cheats on you, you tend to lose a bit of hope in love.

But Mark was patient. Mark was kind. He listened to Youngjae’s fears and accusations and then held him when he cried afterwards. He accepted his apologies and reassured him of his love.

They were in love.

\------

Their laughter died in their throats as soon as they saw him and Jaebum’s head had shot up as he heard the laugh that he once loved so much. Both Youngjae and Jaebum were frozen for a couple of seconds, eyes never breaking contact, until Mark placed his hand on the small of Youngjae’s back, urging him to move forward, past Jaebum. Youngjae pushed the trolley, following Mark’s intuition and walked straight past him, not giving him another glance. He let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding as soon as the other was out of his line of sight and made his way down the aisle until-

“Youngjae!” 

He took a deep breath and put on the same fake cheery smile he had plastered on when he confronted Jaebum and turned around to face him. 

“Yes?” He asked. He was not particularly happy about seeing him, let alone having to interact with him, but alas, here he was.

“How are you?” He seemed quite happy to see him, which Youngjae thought was a little bit strange. 

“Good.” He was not one for small talk, and to be perfectly honest, he really could not care less about this conversation. He glanced at Mark, who was too busy glaring daggers at Jaebum to notice, but the elder must have sensed his gaze, because Mark’s arm moved from the small of his back to wrap around his waist, possessively.

“Good! That’s good!-” He looked as though he was about to say something else but before he could something behind the couple caught his eye, “-Jinyoung!”, he waved his hand in a ‘come here’ motion and said man came and stood next to him, arms full of instant ramen packets, which he then dumped in their trolley.

“Who’s this babe?” the man, Jinyoung, asked, eyebrows raised in curiosity and  _ oh _ , Youngjae recognised him. How he forget this man? After all the image of him passionately making out with his then-boyfriend had been engraved into his mind at one point. And he had to admit, this stung a little. The sadistic part of Youngjae wanted Jaebum to get hurt as much as he had hurt him, and had hoped that his lover would realise that Jaebum wasn’t very trustworthy.  _ But here we are _ , he muses bitterly.

Youngjae was hit with a sudden urge to show Jaebum how well he had gotten over him, and how little their breakup had affected him if you ignored the first two months or so. So that's why he found himself turning to Jinyoung and politely explaining that he was an old friend of Jaebum’s, slightly shocked that Jinyoung didn’t remember him.

“Oh! This is my boyfriend, Mark. I don’t think you have met!” Both Jaebum and Mark exchanged pleasantries through gritted teeth and Youngjae moved closer to Mark, in an effort to calm and comfort him. It seemed to work as the grip on his waist softened and his thumbed rubbed circles on his side. 

“We must get going now, I’m afraid. Nice to see you.” Youngjae flashed his most sarcastic smile before turning on his heel and walking away with their trolley. Mark quickly followed as Jaebum stood there, absolutely dumbfounded and the ache in his chest he thought had disappeared a while ago began to burn again.

Youngjae was walking quickly down another aisle before Mark stopped him. He softly gripped the younger’s jaw with both hands and kissed him, hard, pouring all his emotions into it. Youngjae returned it with just as much fervour, neither of them caring they were in the middle of a supermarket. They felt possessive of one another, Mark did not appreciate Jaebum even glancing in Youngjae’s direction, let alone actually talking to him!

“I love you.” He whispered, he nose touching the other’s and eyes gazing into his.

“I love you too.” 

 

Youngjae’s stupid. Youngjae’s in love. But this time, he knows he is loved back. He no longer needs to pretend.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Hope you enjoyed the series!  
> Also I have a twitter and tumblr (albeit relatively new) if anyone wants to speak to me on there. I am in need of fellow Got7 stans to speak to!! Both are @visualgyeom


End file.
